


College Continued

by Secret_Worlds



Series: College [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lies, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Worlds/pseuds/Secret_Worlds
Summary: A continuation of the original College work.Amara and Hunter are in a relationship and we see how the smallest lie can snowball into a downfall. Can Amara forgive Hunter when the worst happens?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: College [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642210





	1. Chapter 1

“You know, I’ve never actually been to one of these games,” I yelled at Gabriella over the noise of the crowded stadium. She looked at me in shock.  
“I thought you said you loved watching football?” she asked in obvious disbelief.  
“I do, but I never had a lot of money. I’m here on a full academic scholarship. We just couldn’t afford it,” I shrugged, turning to look at the field from the student section. We’d been relatively lucky to get seats so close to the field. And by lucky, I meant we had an in with two guys on the football team.  
As if he heard my thoughts, my guy suddenly looked up from the huddle and winked at me before pulling his helmet on and running onto the field, stepping in as the team’s wide receiver. I bit my lip to cover my cheek splitting grin.  
“Aw, you’re so cute,” Gabby teased, nudging me with her shoulder and suddenly it wasn’t just the cold that had my cheeks heating. I covered them with glove-ridden hands and she laughed.  
“Like you’re so much better. I’ve seen you and Jeremy giving each other looks ever since we got here!” I protested and she just shrugged, like it wasn’t important for the quarterback to be completely focused on the game.  
“So what are you guys gonna do after the game?” She asked, unsubtly changing the subject. I rolled my eyes but went with it.  
“Nothing. He said he’s got a paper due and he's usually beat on game nights anyways,” I shrugged, disappointed but understanding. She looked at me with pity. “Why? What are you guys doing?” I asked, instantly regretting my words at her expression.  
“We are celebrating our six month with a little, well, a lot of shall we say… intimacy?” she hedged and I grimaced, causing her to laugh.  
Thankfully, her guy just found a clear path and scored a touchdown, allowing us both to start cheering wildly and her to give him yet another significant look. I had absolutely no idea how he was staying focused on the game with what her gazes were implying. I shook my head at their antics and found my guy again, unable to keep from admiring how good he looked in his uniform.  
One of these days I’d really have to tell him about my fantasy of him wearing it in another situation…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy Hunter/Amara relationship stuff...with just a hint of foreshadowing.

Gabriella and I waited outside the Athletic Center where the guys would be coming out. I knew they’d be in a good mood because Hunter had ended up passing the ball to Jeremy to score a winning touchdown in the last ten seconds of the game. Gabby and I were still practically bouncing with the thrill of it all.  
Jeremy came out first and his eyes lit up when they landed on her, not even seeming to notice me as I stood huddled in on myself to stay warm next to her. They only thing that kept me from recoiling from their lovers embrace was that I could see Hunter through the window, about to walk out the door.  
I was immediately uneasy when I saw his expression before he saw me. He had a deep frown and I watched him run his hand through his hair violently like he did when he was upset. My stomach was in knots when he exited the building.  
As soon as he saw me, his expression changed into one almost exactly like Jeremy’s and he rushed to gather me into a hug. I hugged him back but couldn’t smile when he pulled away. He was immediately worried.  
“What’s wrong?” he questioned.  
“Nothing’s wrong with me. Are you okay? I saw your expression inside,” I explained and his worry ceased, understanding replacing his features.   
“It’s nothing. This asshole,” he gestured to Jeremy, who paid us no mind, “wouldn’t shut up about his, er, plans for the night while I have to sit around and do homework,” he grumbled and I couldn’t help the small smile that arose at that. He was upset he couldn’t hang out with me.  
“I could always keep you company,” I lilted, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. He half-smiled but I knew the answer before he even said anything.  
“I said I needed to do homework, and we both know that you’re the only thing I do if you hang around,” he joked and I laughed, nudging him playfully since Gabby and Jeremy were both in hearing distance, not that they were paying any attention to anything but each other.  
“It’s not my fault you get distracted so easily,” I responded with faux-innocence, completely aware of how much I actively tried to distract him whenever he was trying to do something school-related. He rolled his eyes and took my hand, leading me away from the Athletic building and back towards our dorms. I yelled a half-hearted goodbye over my shoulder but the young couple barely responded, probably talking about their plans for the night. I tried not to show my jealousy.  
“You know, I wouldn’t have to be doing this tonight if you didn’t distract me all the time,” he pointed out as we walked and I scowled at him playfully.  
“Sure, blame me for your procrastination,” I retorted sarcastically and he just responded by dropping my hand to put his arms around my shoulders. I snuggled into the warmth that was him. We walked in peaceful silence the rest of the way, stopping at my door.  
“Well, congrats on your win and make sure to remember the difference between macro and micro,” I added helpfully.  
“You know, you’d make a decent tutor if you weren’t so distracting,” he joked, leaning down to give me a lingering kiss. I had to take a breath to clear my thoughts when he pulled away.  
“Okay Pot,” I joked and he laughed before backing down the hall.  
“Goodnight Kettle,” he called and I smiled as I opened the door to see Jill sitting on her bed with her laptop open.  
“I didn’t think you’d be back so early,” she noted, checking the time on her phone.  
“Hunter had homework to finish,” I shrugged, unsure why that made her raise an eyebrow dubiously.  
“Really? He had super important homework that had to be done by tonight? It’s Friday. Why doesn’t he do it tomorrow or something?” she questioned and I rolled my eyes as I got dressed in my pj’s. She was such a skeptic.  
“If you must know, it’s online and due by midnight,” I answered, effectively shutting her up. I managed not to give a smug smile.  
“Sorry. I guess I’ve developed some trust issues,” she mumbled and I immediately felt bad, remembering how hurt she’d been when her boyfriend cheated on her last month.  
“It’s fine,” I dismissed, climbing into bed.  
"You're really happy with him, huh? You trust him?" she asked quietly as I scrolled through Instagram. The tone of her voice caught me off guard and I put my phone away.  
"Yeah, I do. He's never given me reason not to," I shrugged, liking that I could say that truthfully when a lot of people couldn't say that about their relationships.  
"Do you love him?" she questioned in that same quiet, almost sad tone.  
"I... don't know," I responded. Truthfully, I was pretty sure the answer was yes, it just felt wrong for anyone but Hunter to be the first to know that. I didn't plan on saying it any time soon, but that didn't change the fact that he should be the first to know. "Do you regret loving...?" I trailed off, not wanting to say her ex-boyfriend's name, but she knew who I meant.  
"Do you mean is the whole 'It's better to have loved than lost' thing true?" she countered with a smirk and I was just relieved she wasn't breaking down talking about him. I shrugged. "I guess it depends on where you're at in the breakup. In the beginning, the answer was Hell no. It hurt too much. But I've started moving on recently and I can look back and, when the day is done, I can say I know what it felt like to love someone and that feels good," she explained and I smiled slightly at her admission, glad that she was finally making peace with everything.  
"Good. You deserve happiness," I told her before a yawn took over. We both laughed at how my drowsiness ruined the vehemence of my statement.  
"Thanks. You do, too. If he makes you happy, I'm glad you have him," she said sincerely and I smiled to myself. He really did. So why, at that exact moment, did the thought of him make my stomach twist?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter's late for practice. He gets a surprise when he gets home.

My alarm blaring in my ear woke me. I blinked to quickly take in my surroundings. Had I… fallen asleep at the library? It took me all of a second to remember Coach had told us all to meet on the field at 8:00 am. I almost didn’t want to look at what time it was.  
7:00? When had I set that alarm? I clicked on the app and saw it was labelled ‘Get to practice, Babe’. Holy shit. Amara’d set an alarm for me. She’d saved me from probably a hundred suicides plus whatever medieval torture he could think of to grace me with if I’d been late. I was so fucking lucky to have her.  
Which made me feel a twinge of guilt when I thought of how I’d lied last night. I tried not to think about it as I gathered my things and headed to the dorms to change, but the treacherous thoughts wouldn’t go away.  
The truth was that my paper wasn’t due until Tuesday but I just knew that, unless she thought I was on a tight deadline, she would want to be there to ‘help’ me study. It wasn’t that I didn’t want her around. Hell, I’d spend every minute of the day with her if I could. It was just the honest-to-God truth that I couldn’t get any work done with her around.  
It had been annoying to have to go to the library to work though. I’d been so fucking pissed last night when Carter had told me he’d ‘rented’ our room out for the night to some couple who both had roommates. I guess that’s another lie I’d told Amara when she’d asked what was wrong.  
I really didn’t deserve her. It was just that, even though I wasn’t happy with what Carter had done, I knew she’d find it even more horrible. I didn’t want her to think less of Carter because he’d done something stupid. I especially didn’t want her to have to think about how my bed may very well be tainted by another couple now.  
So, yeah. I really racked up the lies last night.  
As soon as I opened my door I almost reconsidered the light she should see Carter in. The couple had obviously used my bed. The sheets and blanket were barely on the mattress anymore and it looked like they might’ve actually fucked on my desk seeing as how all the items that used to sit on it had been pushed to one side. My lips curled in disgust when I saw that the couple hadn’t even had the decency to take the chicks thong with them.  
I was going to fucking kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, again, for the brevity. Just needed you to know the truth before shit hits the fan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara wants to surprise Hunter. She learns quickly that not all surprises are good.

“Why don’t you go see him now?” Gabby asked on the other end of the line. I was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, missing Hunter, when she’d called.  
“Aren’t they all at that football thing?” I questioned, slightly worried. If not, I’d woken him up at 7:00 am for nothing.  
“Oh, shit. You’re right,” she agreed and I sighed in relief. “You know what you should do?” she continued suddenly, and her tone had me immediately wary.  
“What?” I asked hesitantly.  
“You should do that thing like they do in movies and go up and wait for him in nothing but a trench coat. I’ll text Jeremy and tell him to make sure Carter doesn’t go home,” she planned.  
“What? I can’t do that…” I trailed off but, the more I thought about it, the more perfect I thought it’d be.  
“I can hear you considering it,” she teased. “That’s, like, girlfriend goals. What guy wouldn’t want to come home to that?” she asked rhetorically.  
“Do you know what time they get out?” I questioned, hopping out of bed.  
“I think noon. I know they aren’t doing any real workout stuff today. Basically, they just go over what went right and wrong last night and what they can do to improve,” she explained and I could see her shrugging in my minds eye.  
“Noon. Okay. Gotta go,” I said quickly, cutting off her laughter as I ended the call.  
I changed my glasses out for contacts and immediately got to work on my ‘special occasion’ makeup, following it up with actually putting effort into my hair to give it shiny, broad curls. Once I was satisfied I could pass for a shampoo ad model, I stripped myself of everything except a lacy bra and panty set and my sluttiest heels, covering it all with a trademark trench coat.  
I looked myself over in my floor length mirror and bit my cherry-red lip. Even I had to admit I looked hot as fuck. I grabbed the spare key he’d given me and snuck up to his room as fast as I could, becoming immediately confused at the mess I was greeted with.  
Carters side was almost untouched while it looked like a tornado hit Hunters side. I tried to understand what possibly could have happened while I set to straightening the sheets and blankets. When I dislodged an article of clothing, I realized I hadn’t wanted to know the answer.  
The hot pink thong had a little white bow on the front. Cute. Not mine. I felt like someone had knocked the breath out of me and I stumbled back into his desk, where it looked like his supplies had been cleared in order for someone to sit on it.  
I doubled over, feeling like I was going to be sick, but my stomach was empty. I ended up on my knees, clutching the bed frame to keep from collapsing into a ball on the floor. No. I was stronger than this. I grit my teeth as I pushed the feelings back, only letting one through: Anger.  
I stood and cleaned the room, making the desk pristine and the bed able to pass a military inspection to prove beyond a reasonable doubt that someone had been here to clean the evidence of his cheating. I picked up the panties, touching as little of the material as I could, and displayed them prominently on the bed. Finally, I slid the charm bracelet he’d given me from my wrist and set it next to them, like a signature. I threw the spare key he gave me next to both items and left without looking back.  
It wasn’t until I’d crawled back in bed, makeup and contacts removed and pajamas put on, that I allowed myself to fall apart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter comes home to find a clean room and a few choice things on the bed.

I was dreading going back to my room, the thought of the mess I was going to have to clean up making me drag my feet as I exited the elevator. I stopped in my tracks when I saw the bed and desk were back in perfect condition. My first thought was that Carter might’ve been a decent roommate and cleaned it, but then I saw that my bed wasn’t completely clean.  
Three items on a perfectly made bed had me sick to my stomach. Panties. A charm bracelet. A key. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. Carter hadn’t cleaned shit. Amara had been here for some reason and she’d seen the strangers panties and she thought…. Fuck!  
I ran downstairs so quickly I didn’t even pause to shut my door. I took the stairs two at a time and came to a stop in front of door 315. I tried to knock softly but the adrenaline and panic had me banging on it loud enough to gain the attention of some girls down the hall. I took a calming breath and tried again, softer.  
“‘Mara, please. Please open the door. I have to talk to you. This sounds cliche as Hell but I swear that wasn’t what it looked like. Please open up,” I begged, almost surprised when the door gave way. It wasn’t Amara.  
“She’s not here,” Jill snapped, obviously in the know if the way she glowered at me was any indication.  
“Jill, please tell me where she is,” I pled but she just gave me a disgusted expression.  
“I tried to tell her last night. I knew something wasn’t right. But she defended you,” she scoffed and I felt a white hot bolt of anger shoot through me. I wanted to scream at her for trying to put thoughts like that in Amara’s head but I needed her help.  
“I’m begging you here. I have to talk to her. To explain what happened,” I replied, praying she’d put her prejudices about guys in general aside and see I was telling the truth.  
“She’s my friend and I know she doesn’t want to talk to you so no, I won’t tell you,” she crossed her arms and shut the door in my face. Something occurred to me. Friend! If Amara was hurting, she’d go to Gabriella. With that thought I took off again. I flew down the stairs at what was probably a dangerous pace and ran out the door.  
Gabby’s dorm was only a couple buildings over and I crossed the space at a sprint. I came across the problem of not having an access key but it was solved quickly when I was able to slip in behind a girl that was exiting the building. I was out of breath when I reached Gabby’s dorm but my knocks were still hurried.  
I decided not saying anything would probably be a better way to get her to open up, so I waited. A couple seconds later the door opened and Gabriella’s face immediately hardened. So, she knew as well.  
“What do you want?” she growled, crossing her arms. I looked into her room but all I could see was Jeremy sitting in her desk chair. He gave me a sympathetic look.  
“Where is she? I need to talk to her,” I stated, trying not to sound too desperate but it was hard. I wasn’t quite sure what I’d do if I couldn’t get her to believe me.  
“Why the Hell would I tell you where she is? Did it ever occur to you that, if you can’t find her, she doesn’t want to talk to you?” Gabby snapped.  
“Look,I know what she thinks happened but I swear it wasn’t like that at all,” I needed her to believe me but her gaze was unwavering. Suddenly, I heard a gasp. My head snapped to the left where I could see Amara had just come out of the dorm bathroom. I breathed a sigh of relief at having finally found her but recoiled at her gaze. I never thought I’d be the one she’d look at with that expression. Unfiltered heartbreak.  
“Amara,” I started, turning to face her more fully. I saw tears start to pool behind her glasses and her lower lip trembled. “I swear to God, I didn’t do it,” I promised. She squeezed her eyes shut at the last sentence and a tear spilled over. I wished I couldn’t wipe it away but I knew touching her would not have been a good idea.  
“I saw it all,” she all but whispered. “The sheets were a mess. The desk looked like it did when we…” she broke off, probably being hurt by the memory of when I had tried to write a paper and we’d ended up having sex on my desk. I hated that that memory was tainted now. “And then when I found…” she seemed unable to say the word, but I knew what she meant. The thong.   
“I know, but just let me explain. Please,” I begged. She looked up at me warily and I hated how exhausted she seemed. My heart rate slowed when she nodded minutely, motioning for me to follow her back into the privacy of the bathroom. It was actually just a family sized restroom, not the communal one with the showers. That worked out better anyways.  
“How could you possibly explain?” she started, leaning against the sink.  
“Okay, you remember last night, when I was pissed after the game?” I questioned.  
“You said you were upset you had to do your paper instead of hang out with me,” she said quietly and I half-smiled. Time to fess up to lie number one.  
“That wasn’t entirely true,” I admitted and her jaw dropped slightly. I hurried to continue my explanation before she decided she didn’t want to listen anymore. “I was actually pissed and still am pissed because Carter rented our fucking room out for the night to his friend that didn’t have a place to sleep with his girlfriend because they both had roommates. I did my homework at the library and ended up falling asleep there. The alarm you put on my phone woke me up,” I half smiled in appreciation while she stared at me with an unreadable expression.  
“That’s the explanation? Carter rented your room out?” she asked dubiously.  
“It’s the truth,” I said vehemently.  
“Why’d you lie to me?” she questioned, the hurt in her voice killing me.  
“Well, it sounds stupid now, but I didn’t want you to think badly of Carter. Or know someone else had had sex in my bed. But, also, I know we kid about you distracting me, but it’s seriously true. Why do you think I always make you sit behind me when we have tests in class? I can’t concentrate if I can see you,” I shrugged, feeling a few degrees warmer when I saw her lips turn up slightly at the corners.  
“I’m seriously that hard to be around?” she asked dubiously.  
“If I’m trying to study or get work done, yeah. It’s difficult to remember why that stuff is important when you’re sitting there,” I explained, taking a hesitant step closer.  
“You were right, though, about Carter. I’m pissed,” she admitted, letting me take her hands.  
“You can be as mad as you want, so long as you stick around,” I vowed, this time earning a more genuine smile.  
“You should be mad, too, I think,” she commented, something brewing behind the calm she presented.  
“Trust me, I am. I don’t know if you’ve ever slept at the library before, but it’s not comfortable. Not to mention the heart attack I almost had when I saw what you left in my room,” I sighed but she just shook her head.  
“Not what I meant, though that would do it as well,” she baited.  
“Alright, what did you mean?” I played along and she smiled widely.  
“The reason I was in your room is because I had gotten all dolled up. I walked in there wearing nothing but a trench coat and that lingerie set you love,” she explained, voice laced with sex, and I groaned, dropping my head in defeat as I pictured her waiting for me after a dull day of going over football plays.  
“I’m gonna fucking kill him,” I growled and she giggled, pressing up on her toes to connect our lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain sex. Heads up.

The kiss was supposed to be short and sweet. Just a little acknowledgement that I thought he was cute, but his lips followed mine when I started to pull back, one arm wrapping around my waist to pull me close while the other disappeared into my hair.  
I made a small noise of surprise but didn’t protest as he seemed intent on devouring me and I wondered just how terrified he’d been of never being able to kiss me again to react this way to my tiny peck. My heart started beating more rapidly and my stomach did little flips. I’d never felt so… desired before.  
I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck, allowing myself to relish in his kiss. He let out a groan in response and I sighed happily. I fucking loved it when he made little noises like that. Suddenly I was being lifted and pressed against the bathroom wall and I smiled against his lips.  
“What’s funny?” he murmured against my lips before starting a trail down my throat.  
“Nothing’s funny. This just reminds me of a little tryst in a locker room not so long ago…” I trailed off and he chuckled against my collarbone.  
“Well, I mean, if we’ve started, we might as well finish,” he said suggestively, nipping at my lower lip and causing my breath to hitch.  
“Let’s go,” I agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've gotten to the end and haven't found the sex, know that that just means I haven't gotten around to finishing the chapter yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the chapter is so short. I just wanted to ease back into the Hunter/Amara plot before throwing in the drama.


End file.
